It's Alive!
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Description: The primeval teams have seen some freaky stuff, but those were all made by nature. Until now. They meet a true freak. This one was made by man.
1. Chapter 1

Title: It's alive! Chapter One

Rating: G/K some mild language though

Description: The primeval teams have seen some freaky stuff, but those were all made by nature. Until now. They meet a true freak. This one was made by man.

3099 words, total, but 1199 this chapter.

Author's Note: One more Halloween story. This one starts with the action, so its not so wordy, still though, over 3000 words! Anyway, this one's theme is more geared toward Abby and Connor, so they lead the action. Not as much B/J as usual.

It's alive! Chapter One

"What the hell is it?" asked Becker.

The team looked over the monstrosity on the table.

"It looks like several creatures," said Matt, "rolled into one."

"Actually," said Connor. "I think it is. These are definitely smilodon paws and claws, but the legs look like wolf. Dire wolf to be precise... The wings and eyes look like megopteran, but I don't know what creature the rest of the head is."

"It's gross," said Jess over comms.

"This isn't natural," said Abby.

"No, it's like Frankenstein's monster," said Connor. "Which should be cool, except it looks so…wrong."

"Indeed," said Emily. "It is not wise to alter the natural world."

Connor looked closer. "I can't tell how they combined the bits, must have used future tech."

"Yuck," said Jess. "Why would someone do that?"

Suddenly there was a hissing sound, and the wings on the thing twitched.

"It's alive!" cried Connor.

Becker instinctively aimed his weapon at it, moving closer, and gesturing the others back.

"Wow! This is incredible! Again, in a wrong, horrible way."

"Connor, your enthusiasm is disturbing," said Matt.

"It may be gross and yes, very unnatural, but it's a scientific marvel. It really shouldn't be alive. Wow!"

"Guys, there's a man coming up on your position," Jess informed them. "He'll come out of the bookcase behind you."

"You're kidding," said Becker.

"Nope. There's a small door located behind it."

"A secret passage?"

"Sure Emily," said Connor. "We have a monster, this place screams creepy lab, so a secret passage makes perfect sense."

Becker stared at the monstrosity struggling to get free. "Nothing in here makes sense, Connor."

"Well, one thing is for sure. This thing was made by a deranged but brilliant person," said Matt.

"Yeah, a mad scientist," said Connor.

"And this guy coming up on us is probably our man," said Matt.

"You guys handle the mad scientist," said Becker. "I've got…whatever the hell this thing is."

"Be careful," said Jess.

"Don't worry. If it twitches I'll blast it."

Becker kept the monstrosity covered, while the others went to surprise the scientist. He walked through the opening secret door and they grabbed him.

"What? No!" he cried. He looked at the team and then saw Becker. "No, please! Don't shoot! My creation…No!"

He made a dash at Becker, but the others subdued him.

"No! Don't you realize what I've done! I've created life!"

"Yeah, just like Frankenstein," said Abby. "That didn't end well. Nature shouldn't be mimicked. It knows what it's doing."

"So do I," said the man defiantly. "Look at what I've done. I've taken the fiercest, deadliest, strangest creatures and created a super predator."

"Yeah, um…why?" asked Connor. "Regular predators kill well enough."

The scientist smiled. "You can't understand. That is the burden of genius. No one understands. It's a miracle, what I've done and all you can do is fear it."

"You're insane," said Becker. "This thing needs to be put out of its misery."

The creature twitched and the hisses became like strangled moans.

Abby shook her head. "These creatures were living beings. Predators yes, but living the way they were designed. You've made…a perversion. This is disgusting what you've done."

"You just can't fathom what has happened here," said the man.

"I can," said Connor. "You created something new. You took parts that didn't exist together and created a new life form."

"Yes!"

The others stared at Connor with disgust.

He laughed. "Oh, don't worry. I think he's insane too. I can just appreciate the scientific part, that's all."

The others chuckled and shook their heads.

Connor turned back to the scientist. "I created something new too. I didn't hear the warnings, mate, and because of me and my creation, people died. In fact, I almost destroyed the world. You seriously need to step back from this and get some objectivity. Is this," he said, pointing to the creature, "really a good idea?"

The man looked sadly at Connor. "Yes, it is. Of course it is." He shook his head. "I thought you were a kindred spirit, perhaps you were once, but I see that you've been broken. How sad."

Connor scoffed and shook his head. "Yep, he's behind a brick wall, a special mad scientist kind of wall. We won't break through."

Abby took his hand. "You tried."

The creature shook again, causing Becker to tense. His face was focused and his fingers were ready to shoot.

"No! Don't shoot!"

"Matt, can I please shoot this monster?" asked Becker. Then he looked at the scientist. "Either one of them."

The man scoffed. "Now I'm a monster, huh?"

"Yeah. You may be the scarier one," said Matt.

"Matt, I'm getting some readings I don't like," said Jess. "There is a serious build up of electricity in that building. It's reaching dangerous levels."

"Of course," said the scientist. "I need electricity to not only to power my creation, but to open anomalies to harvest creatures."

"Wait," said Abby. "What did you mean harvest?"

"Oh my God," said Jess. "I've hacked into the internal monitors at the site. Guys, there are loads of caged creatures in the basement."

"You've got a supply of creatures? How much experimenting have you done?"

The scientist smiled smugly. "Enough."

"You're sick," said Abby.

The doctor shrugged. "Genius isn't always pretty and pleasant you know." He turned to Connor. "Is it?"

Connor shook his head. "No." He then left the others to take a good look at the equipment in the lab.

"Wow. There must be hundreds of creatures," said Jess. "I'm sending more teams."

"Good," said Matt. "How did you get them all anyway?"

The man sneered. "That would be difficult to explain." He laughed derisively. "Let's just say they came through a light."

Connor laughed. "Wow, that's incredible," he said with mock, sarcastic awe.

Becker laughed too.

Matt moaned. "You have access to an anomaly creating device?"

The scientist seemed surprised. "You know of them?" he asked. Connor nodded. "No matter. Even apes can learn to finger paint."

Abby laughed at the jab.

He smiled smugly. "Yes, I use the devices, although I've improved them."

Connor's eyebrows rose up. "Improved? I'm offended."

"Connor, can we send them home?" asked Abby.

"Not with this stuff," he said. "You know, when you start taking things apart you discard a lot of pieces that may not seem important but really are."

Abby nodded. "That applies to creatures as well."

Connor nodded. "Jess, make sure my latest equipment upgrades are brought here."

"Copy, Connor."

He smiled. "We'll get them home."

The man laughed. "You all amuse me as you try to pretend that you have the slightest idea what is going on here."

Connor smiled.

Abby looked at the patchwork creature. "I wish we could do something for this poor thing."

"Imbeciles," said the doctor. "Visionless, limited imbeciles."

"Yeah," said Matt. "That's us. Let's find the anomaly and shut it down. Then we'll take apart the equipment so no other creatures can be taken."

The doctor sneered. "Oh, you will, will you? I'd be interested to see that. Show me your genius."

Connor smiled. "OK."

The others, including Becker, all laughed.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

1953 Words

Chapter Two

"Jess, have you located the anomaly?" asked Connor.

"No. It's so unstable."

"Yeah. I'm not surprised with this second-rate equipment. I bet that's why we didn't detect this guy before," said Connor. "If you'll all follow me."

Leaving several of Becker's men to guard the creature, they went to the basement.

"Oh…those poor creatures," said Abby. "You don't believe in housing them humanely, do you?"

"Each one is a beast," said the doctor. "You do not treat beasts humanely."

Abby shook her head.

Connor took an anomaly creating device and activated it. A brilliant yellow light filled the room.

"Wow. The readings are nice and strong Connor."

He smiled smugly. "Thanks Jess." He looked at the doctor and smiled.

The doctor looked impressed but annoyed. "It is strong. Stronger than I was able to achieve. Perhaps you at least, are clever."

Connor chuckled. "Thanks. OK, let's get a time period reading…"

"You can do that?"

Connor smiled. "Yes, Doctor Crazy, I can. OK, Oligocene era," he said fiddling with the device. "Time period set. So let's send the entelodon, hyenadon, and terror birds home."

The team zapped the appropriate creatures with the EMDs, then sent them through the anomaly.

The doctor gasped. He'd never seen such

"Yeah, some of us are clever too," said Matt, smirking.

"Are you praising me for the anomaly device or you for the EMDS?" asked Connor.

Matt just smiled.

"Just we need," said Becker, "ego-stroking geniuses."

"Don't be rude," said Jess over comms. "You're shooting now aren't you?"

Becker chuckled. "True. I apologize. Connor, let's shoot some more. I mean, send more creatures home."

Connor laughed. He opened another anomaly to a different time and they sent more creatures home. They kept doing this until all the creatures were gone.

Then they heard shouting from the guards. They ran up to see the monstrosity pull itself completely loose. It stumbled on its feet. Its limbs flailed around, knocking the soldiers across the lab.

The team immediately fired, but the monster did not go down. It looked around, panic in its eyes. It wailed loudly, but in a kind of winy manner.

Becker, Matt, and Emily moved forward, causing the creature to panic more.

"It won't go down!" screamed Becker.

They fired at its different parts, but it remained standing. Its two hind legs were not built for standing upright. The creature staggered, appearing ready to topple at any moment. Because they were legs of a dire wolf, they were strong and powerful.

Abby watched the creature. "Look at it move," she said. "Even as it staggers its legs are working as a dire wolf: it has ability to turn, pivot, and even jump."

"That's wonderful Abigail," said Becker. "How the hell do we get it down?" He fired again, but the thing was alarmed by each blast, causing it to panic more. It stumbled toward Becker, slamming him into a wall.

"It is not working!" cried Emily.

"I Know!" cried Connor. "It keeps stumbling out of my aim!"

Through it all the scientist laughed maniacally. "Yes! Yes, my creation! Ha! It's a masterpiece!"

"It's not," said Abby. "It's mishmash." She watched as the creature continued to thrash about. "Stop! Everyone, stop you're firing!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Becker. Everyone calm down, and back away from the creature," she said.

"What are you doing?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah, what?" asked Becker.

Abby slowly approached the creature.

"Abs?"

"It's alright Connor," she said. "Trust me."

They all watched with trepidation as Abby put down her weapon. She was about five feet from the creature. It watched her warily.

"It's terrified," she said, "and more confused than we are."

Abby smiled, as she knelt down, making herself appear smaller and less menacing. "It's alright. Easy."

The monster wailed, but a sort of coyote like, mournful howl.

"I don't believe it," said Becker.

Abby smiled. "I told you. It's terrified. It wasn't attacking with malice, Becker. It was cornered and scared."

The others watched as the beast began to calm. It moved toward the ground like Abby, continuing to wail sadly.

Abby managed to move a bit closer.

"Nice," said Connor. "Maybe we can take it without firing."

Matt nodded.

"I apologize, Abby."

Abby laughed. "Even soldiers can learn," she said.

Jess giggled.

The scientist watched with fury. "No. It is not a coward. It is a predator that I made to cause destruction to my enemies."

"Sorry, mate," said Connor, watching as Abby reached carefully for the creature. It actually let her touch it. "It looks like you made a miscalculation somewhere."

The doctor was outraged.

He eyed Abby's dropped weapon. He lunged at it, grabbed it, and fired at the beast.

"No! You are not a coward!"

Abby screamed as the beast flailed, clawing her with one of its deadly paws.

Becker, always on alert, had been watching the scientist. Although he couldn't react fast enough to stop him from firing, he was able to pull Abby back, just as the creature pawed her. He kept it from delivering a deadly blow.

Abby and he flew to the side. "Thanks," she said, breathless.

He nodded.

Meanwhile, Matt had tackled the doctor, pulling the EMD free. He tossed it to Abby.

The creature was raging worse than before, snarling and barking at anyone who moved toward it.

"Yes, my creature! Give into your primitive bestial instincts!"

Emily narrowly dodged its snapping jaws. Connor fired, but missed as it dodged. Then it charged at him, but its feet were still unstable, and it managed to miss Connor with its claws.

Becker and Matt advanced, firing. The thing jumped toward them, knocking Matt into a table.

"Matt!"

"I'm OK, Em," he said, a little winded and disoriented from the blow.

Becker fired, but had to dodge several clawing attempts.

Jess watched the chaos, cringing each time a team member had a close call.

"Look how it anticipates! See how it avoids you! Brilliant!" screamed the doctor. "It's no dumb beast, is it? Ha ha!"

"It is advancing again!"

"Abby, duck!"

"Hold still, you freak!"

"Rage on my beast! Yes!"

The team dodged, jumped, and rolled out of the way of its claws and jaws. Jess knew it was only a matter of time before someone was hurt.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

883 Words

Chapter Three, Conclusion

How could she help, Jess wondered. Then she had an idea. Connor and she had been working on creature recognition software. It would zero in on a creature's features and identify the creature by analyzing its different features and comparing it with the ARC's creature files.

She ran footage of monstrosity through their prototype program. The results appeared on her screen. Legs: strength and power of a dire wolf, front paws of a smilodon, brain…

"Yes!" she cried. She ran her fingers over her keyboard. "Help is on the way, guys," she said.

All of a sudden, the creature froze.

"What? No! My creature, rage on!"

Becker approached the thing carefully. "I think it's done raging."

"Only for a short while," said Jess. "Take it down, Becker."

Becker smiled, and shot the creature. It lay still on the floor.

"No!" screamed its master.

"Nice job, Jess," said Becker. "How'd you do it?"

"I used the future predator frequency."

The team reacted with stunned looks.

"You used a future predator's brain?" asked Connor in disbelief. "Are you mental?"

"Clearly," said Becker, barely containing his fury.

The scientist wailed and cried in defeat, next to his fallen creation. "What have you done? All my work…wasted."

"Matt, can I zap him?"

"Sorry, Becker, no. You can arrest him though."

"Amazing," said Abby, kneeling close to but not next to the creature. "It's not unconscious."

"You're joking," said Connor. "Becker hit it straight on, directly with a major blast."

"I know, but look. It's awake. I think it's aware still," said Abby. She looked steadily at it, making small, slow movements.

The monster groaned and moaned. When Abby moved slightly toward it, it wailed sadly.

"No! Not this again!" cried the doctor. "You are a savage!" He moved toward it, but Becker grabbed him.

"I think you should stay back," he said. He nodded to his men, and they placed him in handcuffs, guarding him with their guns.

"Easy," said Abby softly. "I'm sorry, but some humans aren't so nice."

The doctor scoffed.

The creature cried sadly.

"What do we do with this thing?" asked Becker.

Matt shook his head. "We can't send it back, not like this. It isn't any real creature. It shouldn't exist."

"You could bring it back here."

"No, Jess," said Abby. "Matt's right. Look, the creature knows it too."

It looked sadly at her, pleadingly even. It wailed low and hauntingly. It looked into the faces of the team, howling pitifully.

"What have you done? You've ruined my creation," said the doctor, spitting hatefully.

"You did that with your experiments," said Matt.

Abby was now beside the creature, petting it. It continued to cry in pain. Then it did something strange. It began to nuzzle its head along Abby's EMD. It softly knocked against it, pushing it toward her.

"I think…it wants us to shoot it."

"We have, repeatedly," said Becker.

"No. I think it wants…to die."

"Really, Abs?"

Becker scoffed. "Why would it want that?"

"It knows it is an abomination," said Emily.

"No!" cried the scientist struggling between the guards. "Leave it be!"

Connor had approached, crouching by Abby. The creature head butted his gun, slowly, gently urging it toward Connor.

"Wow. I think you might be right," said Connor

"It wants to be unmade," said Emily.

In reply, the monster gave a low mournful wail.

"Wow," said Jess. "I think you're right."

The team was quiet.

"What do we do?" asked Becker.

Abby's eyes watered. "We can't allow it to live."

The others looked at her with shock.

"I know. It goes against my principles," said Abby, "But this thing should never have existed. It's not natural, plus…I don't think it can live, at least not with any kind of purpose."

"It's purpose is to kill, maim, and destroy."

"I think you missed the mark somewhere, Doc," said Connor.

The creature now nuzzled Abby's hand. She began to tear up. She looked at Becker. He nodded, and took a small conventional gun from his boot.

"No!" screamed the mad scientist.

The team ignored him. Becker moved up to the creature and as Abby gently rubbed its paw, Becker put one bullet into its head.

The room was quiet, except for the scientist crying and yelling obscenities.

The team mourned the monstrosity whose only crime was existing.

"You won't stop me! I'll make more! Do you hear me? I'll create an entire army!" cried the scientist.

"You're the real monster," said Becker. "If it was my decision, you'd go the same way as your freak creation."

The scientist glared at him.

"Get him out of here," said Matt harshly.

Becker's men led the human monster away. Then the team went outside and buried the poor creature.

They all stood around, looking solemnly at the grave.

"Becker's right," said Connor. "The doctor was the real monster, not this…travesty of nature."

Abby nodded.

"Guys," said Jess softly. "Come on home."

Becker smiled. "That sounds like a good idea," he said.

Connor held Abby's hand and they left. "So much for Frankenstein's monster being cool," he said.

"It is cool," said Abby, "but in fiction. In real life, it's a nightmare."

"Amen," said Becker. "Connor, I'll never call you a mad scientist again."

Connor smiled. "I appreciate that."

The End


End file.
